


still learning to love

by aruallz



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) Fusion, Comedy, Competition, Cute, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot Collection, Pining, Pipabeth - Freeform, brooklyn 99 au, i dont ship solangelo please dont ask me to pair them, jason and percy are competitive fucks in love with each other but too blind to see it, jercy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruallz/pseuds/aruallz
Summary: One-shots of a Brooklyn Nine-Nine AU with some riordanverse characters because why not! It's a fantastic show and I thought it could be cute to have some Jercy moments inspired by Jake and Amy.Jason and Percy are both detectives in Brooklyn's 99th precinct, and they're in constant competition with each other to see who's the best officer. Half their colleagues guarantee they're going to fall madly in love. The other half just says they already are.





	1. Stupider

**Author's Note:**

> A third of this thing was written almost a year ago, and I have my dear Cicles to thank for inspiring me to write the rest! Love u

“Okay guys, I've got bad news and good news,” Percy said as he walked inside the briefing room, a cup of coffee still warm in his hand. All the other detectives were already present, looking more or less enthusiastic about a Monday morning meeting. He checked the time on the back wall of the room. _09:14_.

“You're late, Jackson,” someone said, as if on cue. Percy looked up from his files to see Detective Jason Grace in the front row, arms crossed over the table, looking unfairly attractive in his white shirt and deep blue tie. Percy sighed.

“I know, I know, please don't tell Captain Chase, she’ll never let me forget it and—”

“You're damn right I won't,” Annabeth’s voice came from the side. She was leaning against the room’s door and glaring at her best detective. He made an effort to smile, wondering how the hell she got there so fast without him noticing.

“ _Heyyyy_ Cap! How’s it going? How’s Piper doing? Has Paris been—”

“Just brief them on the case instead of asking about my marriage, Jackson, we don't have time for this. Oh, and you're getting extra paperwork tonight,” she said, her face impassive as she turned and left for her office. Percy heard a few snickers and comments, but thought it would be best to ignore them.

“As I was saying, good news and bad news. The bad news is Tanaka is gonna stay in the hospital for an extra week. The _good_ news, however, is that we got ourselves a murder!” he smirked, turning the board around to display various photographs of a body and maps with colored thumbtacks. The officers in the room cheered.

 _This probably would've been confusing and quite worrying if they hadn't been in a police precinct_ , Percy thought. Their district hadn't been given a really interesting case in two weeks, and the detectives were starting to get bored.

“James Harold Billingsley died two days ago at age 35,” he tapped the end of his ruler to one of the pictures of the body, “bearing one of the lamest names I've ever heard,” he said, causing a few laughs. “The guy was a chemist and we have reasons to believe someone was after him, pressuring him to help create a new drug. We got a lead a few hours ago, some kid who says he can help us arrest the head of the gang. To make sure this isn't a trap, we’ll proceed in three teams. First up, Di Angelo and Beckendorf.” Percy looked at the two men. They were often paired up together and knew how to work with each other. Percy had to admit they made one hell of a team.

“You'll meet this new lead first and follow him to the gang leader. Meanwhile, Arellano and Beauregard will be following them in an undercover car,” the two women nodded at his instructions. “Not too far, not too close, just enough to intervene if things go wrong. Lastly, Grace and I will be communicating with Beckendorf and Di Angelo through wires, and wait for the signal to arrest the dealers. Are we clear?” Percy asked. He received nods and agreements. “Okay, good luck Nine-Nine. You're dismissed.”

“You don't get to say ‘dismissed’, Jackson. That's my job,” Beckendorf said. Jackson sighed.

“I know, Sarge, but it just sounds _so cool._ ”

 

“What the hell is that?”

Jason frowned in disgust at Percy’s drink. He grinned. “Energy drink. You know, pumping myself up before catching the bad guys.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “That’s not gonna work, Jackson. And those things are terrible for your health.”

“As cute as it is to see you worried about me,” Percy started, putting his drink down to examine one of the cameras, “I can’t help but feel like this is about the bet. Scared?” he teased, fingers quickly tapping the keyboard and switching the camera’s view. It now showed Sergeant Beckendorf’s body camera, which was strapped to his bulletproof vest and covered by his shirt. Jason sighed, sinking deeper in the van’s seat.

“If you need an energy drink to arrest these guys, you’re the one who should be worried,” he shot back. Percy clicked his tongue.

“As much as I’d like to reply to that sick burn, we should listen to Nico and Beckendorf and see if something comes up,” he said, his eyes scanning the three monitors in front of them. Jason’s hand went to his ear, fixing the wire and making sure it worked properly.

“What’s the signal again?”

“Flamingo.”

Jason stared. “Flamingo?”

“Flamingo,” Percy repeated.

“Jackson, in what _possible context_ would Beckendorf and Nico just blurt out ‘ _flamingo’_?” Jason asked, his tone a bit exasperated.

“Don’t ask _me,_  Di Angelo came up with it. Here they go!” he said. Jason shifted closer to look at the cameras. A young man with Asian features Jason knew to be Daniel Tang appeared on the screen. He was tall— nearly eye-to-eye with Beckendorf— and had a few scars on his pale skin. Jason glanced at the file in front of him. 21 years old. He was dressed casually and smiled politely at the two officers, but his body language betrayed him. His shoulders were tight and he wouldn’t meet their eyes.

 _“Why would you give him in?”_ they heard Nico ask. He wasn’t visible on screen, but Jason could almost _hear_ the frown on his face.

 _“He’s done more harm than good to my family. Because of him, my brother was murdered. I want him behind bars just as much as you.”_ the man said.

There was a pause. _“All right,”_ Beckendorf said. _“Lead the way.”_

 

For about ten minutes, the cameras didn’t show anything interesting. The three men were walking in a shady part of Brooklyn Jason didn’t recognize. Percy, however, seemed to know exactly where they were. He squinted at the screen.

“I remember that grocery store, they’re not far from my mom’s apartment. They just turned on Utica— oh no.” Percy’s eyes widened.

“What?” Jason asked, his tone alarmed. Percy reached for the mic.

“Nico, get out of there now! He’s taking you to an abandoned warehouse on 49th, that’s the Titans’ place,” he explained. Jason’s blood ran cold. The gang of dealers Percy was talking about had been nicknamed the Titans by officers from Precinct 77, after their first victims were found under a neon red tag with the word. They were well-known in New York for being one of the largest groups of the city, and nearly impossible to stop.

“They’ll try to take you hostage. Give Silena the signal, we’re coming too!” he said, reaching for his bulletproof vest.

Jason didn’t even have time to snort when Nico suddenly yelled ‘ _flamingo!’_ and knocked out their false lead with an elbow to the back of the head. He was too busy jumping out of the van and reaching for his gun.

 

“Jason! Holy shit!”

He fell backwards, dropping his gun. The gunshot wound was just under his right knee, and he was bleeding profusely.

Reyna knocked down the man who had shot Jason and was able to disarm him. Percy came running and was kneeling next to Jason in an instant, hands applying pressure to the wound. He felt someone else’s hands quickly wrapping his injured leg in a bandage and cried out in pain. He heard Nico apologize before reaching for his phone.

“We’re gonna get you out of here, okay? There’s an ambulance on the way. Goddamnit, I shouldn’t have left you alone, this is all my fault, I’m—”

“Percy.”

He immediately looked up at Jason at the sound of his voice.

“I’m going to be _fine_. Go help Beckendorf upstairs, he needs backup.”

Percy seemed to hesitate. He glanced at Nico.

“The bullet didn’t get close to the artery. I’ll stay with him, go.”

Percy finally nodded. He turned and left, following Beckendorf into the next room, gun in hand. Reyna had one knee on the attacker’s back while she shackled his hands. Silena was nowhere to be found.

“Is Beauregard okay?” he asked to no one in particular. The blood loss was making him dizzy, and it took a while for him to process Reyna’s answer.

“She made it to the third floor, about two minutes ago.”

“Is she alone?”

“With Leo.”

Nico helped Jason to his feet— well, _foot_ — and opened his mouth to say something. He stopped when his eyes met Reyna’s.

“What’s wrong?”

Her fingers went up to her earpiece. She was silent for a few seconds, and Jason and Nico shared a worried glance. Finally, she sighed.

“They ran.”

“ _No one got them?_ ” Nico asked incredulously. He turned to Jason. “I thought we had backup on the roof?”

“We did!”

“Apparently, so did they. Cap got there too late.”

Reyna attached the gang member’s gun to her belt and grabbed him by the elbow. “Come on big guy, it’s your time to shine now.”

The man made a noise in the back of his throat. “I’m not talking.”

“Save the attitude for the precinct. If Piper decides to show up, you’ll need it,” she snickered to herself, pushing the guy in front of her, her hands never leaving his back. “Jason, you good to walk?”

He took a few tentative steps with Nico’s help. It wasn’t pleasant by any means, but he managed. “Sure.”

“I’d carry you, but we don’t want two injured detectives.”

Jason chuckled at Nico’s comment. The guy had gone through a significant growth spurt since they met at the academy, but he remained a good three inches shorter than him. They reached the side doors by which they had sneaked in. Half a dozen police cars and an ambulance were chaotically parked across the warehouse’s entrance, and one of the medics immediately started waving his arms at Nico and Jason. Another one ran up to them with a red-haired nurse.

Nico handed Jason over to Will and Kayla as soon as they reached him. Will looked at his leg. “Gunshots?”

“One, under the knee.”

“Did you give him anything?”

Nico shook his head. “Just improvised with bandages.”

Jason was carried to a stretcher, despite his best attempts to be reassuring of his state. Kayla had given him something for the pain, and his eyelids had begun to get heavier.

“Grace!”

Right before the ambulance doors closed behind the medics, Percy hopped inside. Kayla looked like she was about to protest, but judging by Percy’s expression, he didn’t appear ready to give her much of a choice. She sighed and continued to check on Jason’s vitals.

“Cap said someone should go with you.”

Jason raised an eyebrow. “And you volunteered?”

Percy seemed to realize the implications of the gesture, and his eyes widened. His composure soon returned, and he scoffed. “What? _No._ No, the others were busy, that’s all. And if you’re out there getting shot, someone might as well watch over you to make sure you don’t do anything even stupider.”

“Is that even a word?”

“It is,” Percy affirmed. “I checked the other day. Grover didn’t believe me either.”

Jason gave him a fond smile. Percy had ended up half-sitting on the ledge, half-awkwardly-crouching next to Jason as they spoke. His uniform pants were torn at the knee and revealed a pretty bad cut, but otherwise, he seemed fine.

“You did good out there.”

His words took Jason by surprise. He blinked. “Percy, I literally got shot.”

Percy snorted, and Jason chuckled along. Will put a hand on Percy’s arm, though he was clearly amused by their interaction.

“He should rest for a bit.”

“Right,” Percy immediately said, nodding and sitting back slightly. “Sorry.”

Jason’s eyes remained on him an instant longer, and he closed his eyes with a smile still on his lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments make me dance in pure joy


	2. Halloween I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's the first halloween bet folks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is pretty much just the plot of the episode im sorry hoes

The busiest night of the 99th precinct began with two people dressed as SpongeBob and Patrick, trying to kick each other in the nuts until four officers managed to hold them down.

“Ugh”, Jason groaned, smoothing the wrinkles out of his tie and stepping around a puddle of suspiciously sticky liquid. “Halloween is the _worst_.”

Percy hummed from the top of his desk, feet propped up on a nearby stool as he read the contents of a file. “Yeah, sure is, if you hate fun.”

“How is any of this _fun_ , Jackson?”

Percy didn’t look up from his file, but Jason could tell he had stopped reading. To be fair, it would have quite been surprising if he _had_ been reading it to begin with.

“You limit yourself too much, Jason. Where you see an exhausting night of drunken disorder and chaos and arrests, I see a night of _possibilities_.”

Jason rolled his eyes, arms crossed over his chest.

“For what, exactly?”

This time, Percy closed the file and looked up, a smug smile on his face.

“Well you never know what can happen on Halloween! For all I know, two hours from now, I’m gonna arrest some weirdo in Central Park dressed as Waldo from _Where’s Waldo_ , caught pissing in public and terrifying children!”

Sergeant Beckendorf stopped halfway through his walk to the briefing room to frown at Percy.

“And that’s something that makes you _happy_?”

“Listen,” Jason interrupted before Percy could reply, “I’m glad you enjoy chaos and you’re in your element, but I hate all of this. Wish I could just lock myself in a quiet room away from this mess,” he muttered.

Beckendorf put a hand on his shoulder in sympathy. “Come on guys, time for assignments.”

 

“I hope you are all ready to work,” Captain Chase announced, head held high and impeccable in her uniform, intimidatingly tall even while standing next to the Sergeant. “The holding cell is already completely full.”

“It’s not even nine in the evening!” someone from the back exclaimed. Annabeth shrugged.

“We need to get the paperwork done in order to free some space. Beauregard and Tanaka, sort through the files and see which ones we can get rid of the fastest.”

Silena nodded. Drew groaned.

“We need two people undercover at a warehouse party downtown on Nevins Street, word got out about some drug dealing. Valdez, since you’re already… in _costume_ ,” Annabeth frowned at his clothes, “go ahead and take Grace with you.”

Leo grinned from behind his fake moustache and adjusted his red hat. “Sweet! You got it!”

Jason turned to glare at him. “Mario? _Seriously?_ ”

“Come on, J-Boy—”

“Literally never call me that again.”

“Let’s find you a costume!” he said, pulling Jason up by his arm and leading him out of the room. Percy snorted at his panicked expression.

 

“First arrest of the night?” Reyna asked, watching Percy stroll back into the precinct with a satisfied smile, some dude dressed as the Pope being carried off behind him.

“Yup,” he said, popping the _p_ , “found him trying to break into a liquor store, not too far from the Brooklyn Bridge. I swear, these perps are so stupid, I’d make a better criminal than any of them.”

“Ha, _right_ ,” Jason chuckled, still typing on his computer, now wearing a werewolf costume that was significantly too big and looked like it had never seen a washing machine. “As if.”

Percy raised an eyebrow. “Think you could catch me, Grace?”

“Any of us could,” Annabeth intervened, holding a mug of black coffee. “You’re not exactly known for your _discretion_.”

Reyna, Rachel and Beckendorf had started paying attention to the conversation, and were now sharing knowing smiles. Percy grinned.

“Well, Cap, your challenge is _accepted!_ ”

“I didn’t challenge you to anything.”

 _“Fine,_ I’ll do it _for_ you! What’s the most valuable thing in your office?”

“My medal of valor,” Annabeth responded in a heartbeat. Percy sighed.

“God, you really are a hero. Okay, fine, by midnight tonight,” he announced in a louder voice, “I will have _stolen_ your medal of valor from your office without being caught.”

Annabeth stared. “And why would I agree to that?”

“Because if I lose, I’ll work the next three weekends and do all your paperwork for you.”

Annabeth took a small step forward. “Interesting.”

“But if I win—”

“You won’t.”

“ _You_ have to do all my paperwork for _me_ , and announce to the entire precinct that I am _‘an amazing detective-slash-genius’_ , thank you very much.”

Captain Chase was silent for a moment, before nodding and holding out her hand. “Okay. It’s a deal.”

Percy shook it.

“Let the Halloween games _begin_.”

 

“ _Heyyyy Racheeeel_ ,” Percy made finger-guns at his friend and half-sat on the edge of her desk. “How you doing, girl? Living the life? How’s the dance troupe? Does Annabeth have any time away from her office today?”

Rachel stared back. “I’m not helping you, Percy.”

Percy sighed. “Listen, you can’t do that to me, I’m your childhood best friend! Remember when we went to the Hoover Dam and I gave you that bruise with the plastic sword I got from the tour?”

Rachel smiled fondly. “Yeah! I almost broke your nose!”

Percy grinned and pointed at her. “Good times, right?”

“Good times.”

“Well I need your help now! Please?”

Rachel sighed. “ _Fine_ , the Captain is leaving in a half hour, she has a meeting upstairs. Don’t fuck it up!”

Percy leaned forward and kissed her forehead with an exaggerated sound. “You’re the _best!_ ”

“I know, I know.”

 

Jason squirmed in his costume, walking next to Leo as they made their way to the party. “This costume smells like someone _died_ in it.”

“Well it _was_ put away next to the morgue’s stuff,” Leo shrugged. “Hey look, I brought us chocolate!”

Jason’s glare was enough to make him put the food away. He groaned.

“Why did Annabeth have to send _me_? Couldn’t it be Percy? Or Reyna? Or even Travis and Connor?”

“Hey, chill out man, we’ll be back at the precinct in no time.”

They walked in silence until Leo crinkled his nose in disgust.

“Wednesday Addams is drinking whiskey from the _bottle_.”

Jason sighed, pulling at the silver chain around his neck to get his badge out from the inside of his costume. He held it up for the group of friends to see.

“Guys, come on, no open containers.”

Wednesday’s eyes widened. “You’re _cops?_ ”

Her vampire friend grabbed her bag in a hurry. “These guys are cops! Come on!”

Jason and Leo watched as they ran the other way. Leo gave him a look.

“Way to ruin the mood.”

“ _You’re_ the one who told me she was drinking!”

“Yeah, I didn’t think you were gonna scare them off with the cop card!”

Jason ran a hand over his face. “Let’s just get this over with.”

 

A rain of dust over her desk made Annabeth Chase look up from her laptop. She frowned. Took a deep breath.

“Jackson, are you in my ceiling?”

A bump against metal resonated in the room. A pause. A muffled voice.

“…No?”

Annabeth sighed and stood up from her chair. “Okay, I’m taking my medal off the wall, it’s going in my safe.”

“What? There’s no one here, Captain!”

“Goodbye, Jackson.”

The click of her door closing behind her was followed by a brief second of silence before the ceiling of the office broke under Percy’s weight and sent him flying to the ground in the middle of the debris.

 

Drew sighed and sunk into her desk chair, arms stretching up above her head with a groan. She froze at the sight of Jason and Leo walking into the precinct, covered in eggs and mysterious substances. Her nose wrinkled.

“Where the hell have you two been?”

“Assignment,” Jason grimaced, picking eggshell from his hair. “Major drug bust, although at this point I’m wondering if it was worth it.”

“You’re such a _buzzkill_ ,” Leo grinned. Half of his moustache had fallen off of his face at some point, and there was neon green paint running down his left shoulder and arm. “It was fun.”

Drew continued to frown. “Please step away from my desk.”

Leo scooped some egg yolk from Jason’s hair and let it fall on the side of her table. “Oops.”

“I am going to _kill_ you.”

Jason only watched as his friend ran off, Drew’s hand clutching her baton a little _too_ tightly.

 

Someone cleared their throat behind Percy.

His hand froze mid-gesture, leaving Pigeon Number Three to scratch away at his thumb. He turned around slowly.

“Oh _heyyy_ Cap!”

“Jackson, are you jamming pigeons into my vent?”

He lowered his arm, very clearly holding a pigeon.

“… _No?_ ”

Annabeth crossed her arms, leaning against the doorframe. Percy considered staring back, but he had known her long enough to know staring contests were a lost cause when it came to Captain Annabeth Chase. He sighed.

“Okay look, I needed you out of your office.”

Annabeth gave the tiniest hint of a smile. “Jackson, this is getting ridiculous.”

Percy snorted. “ _You’re_ ridiculous.”

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, and it was terrifying enough for him to take it back.

“ _I’msorrypleasedon’tfireme_ , I’ll just—”

He stepped down from the photocopying machine and held up his last pigeon for the Captain to take.

“Here, keep Carlos safe.”

Annabeth stared him down.

“No? Okay.”

He gave up and left the room, a trail of feathers steady behind him.

 

“Jason?”

Leo’s voice made him turn around in his chair to face the briefing room. “Yeah?”

“Did you pay Travis $50 for him to wear your werewolf costume and pretend to be a scrawny, less cool version of you for the night?”

“ _Hey!_ ” Travis’ outraged tone came from the cafeteria. “I _heard that_!”

Jason sighed and put his pen down. “Listen Leo, I really can’t deal with any more Halloween crap okay? I’m exhausted, the parties are disgusting, everyone is drunk and yelling and it’s just not for me.”

Leo’s face reminded him of a kicked puppy, and a pang of guilt went to his chest. Leo shrugged. “Fine. Whatever.”

 

The door to Captain Chase’s office was flung open in a hurry, making her jump in her seat.

“Captain,” Jason called, “I’m so sorry to interrupt, but Jackson has been arrested.”

Annabeth put her reading glasses down. “ _What?_ ”

“They found him trying to climb to the fourth floor of the building with a blowtorch.”

The Captain grabbed a pencil from the mug on her desk, used it to tie her blond curls up on her head, and pushed past Jason with a sigh. “I swear to God, that kid is gonna be the death of me.”

 

Even handcuffed to a table and locked in an interrogation room, Percy managed to look perfectly calm and collected. He gave Captain Chase a head gesture and a grin as she came in.

“Good evening, Captain, and welcome.”

Annabeth sat on the chair in front of his. “Why did you have a blowtorch?”

“To get arrested,” Percy immediately shot back. “Make you think you still had the upper hand.”

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. “But I most certainly _do._ There’s five minutes left until midnight and you’re handcuffed in a locked room.”

Percy grinned again. “But Reyna isn’t.”

Annabeth lost some of her composure, and his smile got wider.

“Turns out she’s _great_ at picking locks.”

“Not surprising,” Annabeth muttered. “So what, she unlocked the cabinet?”

“Yep, which left me to deal with the safe. For that one, I got Rachel to tell me the code for your phone, since she’s the one who spends the most time with you, being your assistant and all.”

“And you assumed my passcode was the same?”

Percy huffed. “Captain, you strike me as a very practical person. You wouldn’t waste your time making up different combinations and trying to remember them all.”

“Good point.”

She blinked.

“What was the whole pigeon ordeal, then?”

“Oh, I just needed you to leave your office to come yell at me for a bit. It gave Jason and Beckendorf the time they needed to unlock your office window from the inside. After that, I got myself arrested so that Leo would have all the time in the world to unlock the safe and get the medal back here to me.”

Annabeth stared.

Percy stared back.

“Did you bribe them?”

“Absolutely,” Percy nodded. “Promised to do their paperwork, which means in the end _you’re_ doing all their paperwork.”

This time, the smile at the corner of her mouth was one of genuine admiration.

“Impressive, I have to admit. So Leo is outside right now?”

“Either Leo is outside with the medal, or you’ve won the bet,” Percy affirmed, doing his best to lean back into his chair all the while keeping his handcuffed hands on the table.

The Captain stood up and unlocked the door only to be met with Leo’s shit-eating grin and her very own medal held up under his chin.

“Boom,” he whispered.

 

“Attention, everyone!” Captain Chase called, voice louder above the conversations in the precinct. All the detectives and officers turned to face her, and she put a hand on Percy’s shoulder.

“I would just like to say that Percy Jackson right here is an amazing detective-slash-genius.”

There was some cheering, a few whistles, and Percy grinned at her with self-satisfaction. She smiled back, still shaking her head in affectionate exasperation.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I have quite a lot of paperwork to attend to.”

 

“Hey man,” Jason greeted, holding a drink out to his friend sitting by the bar. Leo looked up, a bit surprised.

“Hey.”

“I just wanted to apologize. It wasn’t cool of me to leave you hanging like I did, Halloween or not.”

Leo shrugged and shook his head. “It’s okay. We’re cool.”

He held up his glass, and Jason touched it with his own. “Cheers!”

They each drank a sip. Jason smiled.

“Don’t get me wrong, this holiday is still the worst. But it was slightly less unbearable with you.”

“ _It was slightly less unbearable with you_ , huh,” Percy grinned, walking up to them, soon followed by Reyna and Beckendorf. “Good news, everyone,” he announced, an arm around Jason’s shoulders. “We found the title of Jason Grace’s sex-tape.”

Jason shoved him into a pile of files.

He only felt _slightly_ sorry about it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments give me motivation to get out of bed in the morning


End file.
